


A Deal With God

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen reacts badly to the ambush in Empty Quiver





	A Deal With God

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watch "Empty Quiver" (S2E16) I get angry at the scene where Hetty tells Sam and Callen about Washington's reaction to the hijack. This is my fix-it for that and a follow up scene between Sam/Callen.
> 
> Also, I realised that for Trope Bingo, fic should be 500+ words, so this is now the fic for the Character in Distress square on my card.

“They want to know why the two NCIS agents on the ground couldn’t stop eight heavily armed and armored men from stealing a nuclear warhead?” Callen asked incredulous and angry. “We were lucky not to be killed! Sam took a shot to the chest and if he hadn’t been wearing a vest, you’d be identifying both our bodies in the morgue right about now.”

“Mr Callen,” Hetty tried to interrupt but he was on a roll.

“C’mon G,” Sam said, trying to get his partner to calm down as well.

“No,” Callen shouted angrily. “Those men were well organized and well financed. Their plan was was militarily precise and well executed. We were out-numbered and out-gunned. There was no way Sam and I had a chance of stopping them, when we were just expecting to be stopping and arresting some random guy in an SUV. They blew up our bikes Hetty, I still don’t know why they didn’t blow us up as well!”

“Enough Mr Callen,” Hetty said and she was getting angry now as well.

“Yes it is, more than enough,” Callen said and he turned and stormed away.

Sam turned to go after him, but Hetty’s voice stopped him. “Mr Hanna, a moment please.”

Sam turned back to her. “I should go after him,” he said. 

“Give him a little time first,” Hetty advised. “How are you?”

Sam sighed and sat gingerly in the chair in front of Hetty’s desk. “Paramedic said cracked ribs and bruising, the vest took the force of the shot. G was right though, we were lucky those guys didn’t finish us off out there.”

“I am aware of that,” Hetty allowed. “One must assume that they realized that killing two cops was a bad move. The motivation that gives to their brethren to track down the perpetrators is beyond the standard response, even if Exley and Powell were part of the California Gold Taxi Service.”

Sam nodded. “We really need to find these guys and get that warhead back,” he said. “They weren’t bothered about killing the men transporting it and we don’t know what they plan to do with the actual warhead.”

“Indeed,” Hetty said. “Please go find your partner and calm him down. We need everyone at the top of their game for this to succeed. And Mr Hanna, don’t worry about Washington, I will always protect my team and I have already told them they are placing a very heavy burden on this office, expecting us to have anticipated and stopped the attack on the missile considering the full circumstances of the matter.”

“You should tell G that,” Sam observed as he rose, suppressing a groan.

“I will,” Hetty assured him. “Once the case is concluded and he has had a chance to cool off his anger at me. And I will ensure you all get some downtime at that point as well Mr Hanna, so that you can recover properly from your injuries.”

Sam gave a small smile at that. “Thank you,” he said simply.

*

Sam found his partner in an old courtyard that was in a remote part of their complex. Callen had found it in the early days of his return to work after being shot, when he had been sleeping at the office. He’d taken Sam there after his second case back, when they’d had to deal with some of Sam’s SEAL brethren. It was out of the way and one of the few areas that wasn’t covered by cameras or microphones, ensuring privacy. Sam hadn’t been surprised that Callen had found it, but was pleased that he had shared it with Sam.

Now, he found Callen pacing around the overgrown paving slabs, muttering to himself, uncharacteristically agitated. Sam paused in the doorway, just watching him for a while, waiting for the best time to approach his partner. Callen showed no signs of settling down though, so Sam decided he’d better step in. 

“G,” he said, walking over to the other man.

“Sam!” Callen looked surprised to see him and Sam had to fight a frown, knowing it would give his partner the wrong impression. Callen being so out of it he hadn’t even noticed Sam’s presence was not a good sign.

“What’s going on man?” Sam asked.

Callen gave him an incredulous look, as if he couldn’t believe Sam needed to ask. 

“No, I get why you’re angry,” Sam said. “But it’s not like you to get like this, you’re the one who always compartmentalizes” Sam told him.

Callen sighed and turned away from Sam, who reached out to touch him. Callen flinched, so Sam drew his hand back, frowning now that he couldn’t be seen. This was worse than he’d thought.

“Seriously G, talk to me,” Sam insisted.

Callen span back around to him. “You nearly died Sam!” he said, agitation in his tone, as well as his body movements. “For a second, when you went down, I thought that was it, all over and I was ready to be done at that point too.”

Sam took a step closer. “But we were wearing vests,” he reminded his partner. “You weren’t so lucky.”

He remembered that day on the sidewalk in Venice so clearly, seeing his partner hit, going down, calling for help, all that came afterwards. It still gave him nightmares, even though it was over a year since it had happened.

“I know,” Callen said bitterly. “And I know it was worse for you,” he gestured, at his own body and Sam nodded. “But this is a first for me Sam.”

“First what?” Sam was confused. 

“The first time I’ve seen someone I lo., care, about get shot,” Callen stumbled mid-sentence, but Sam could guess what he’d not quite been able to say.

He stepped closer and reached out carefully. Thankfully, this time Callen didn’t flinch, but allowed Sam to draw him closer, into a hug. Seconds later, he was clinging on to Sam tightly, body shaking as he gave into the emotional storm. Sam held him just as tightly, reliving that day in Venice, as well as how it had felt earlier, when he’d been shot. His ribs weren’t happy, but Sam wasn’t willing to back off from his partner now, not when Callen needed him like this.

A few seconds later, Callen drew back hastily. “Shit, your ribs,” he said, swiping at his face. “I’m sorry Sam.”

“Hey no, I’m alright,” Sam told him. 

Callen pulled a face. “I don’t think so Big Guy. I heard what the medic said to you, remember?”

Sam did remember, unfortunately. “Seriously G, one hug isn’t a problem,” he insisted.

Callen looked doubtful but didn’t argue any more. “I suppose we should get back,” he said reluctantly. “I bet Hetty’s ready to tear me a new one after earlier.”

“Oh I think she understands,” Sam said. “But yeah, we probably should go see about finding this nuke.”

Callen blew out a breath. “Right,” he agreed.

“But the good news is that Hetty said we can have some down time once this case is done,” Sam added, as he turned to the entrance back into the building.

Callen looked pleased at that. “Good, you need some time to recover,” he said. “Although,” he paused, looking thoughtful. “I guess I’m going to have to come stay with you.” He gave a put-upon sigh at that, though Sam could tell he was faking. He played along anyway.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“You’re going to need help,” Callen said. “Someone’s going to have to scrub your back for you.” He gave Sam a sly look as he said it.

Sam chuckled and slung an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “I guess you’re right at that,” he agreed, pleased to see that Callen was more cheerful.

“I’m always right,” Callen said indignant, then ruined it by leaning in to give Sam a sadly brief kiss, as they were almost back in range of the cameras. “Let’s go get this nuke back so we can go home,” he added.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam agreed and they grinned at each other, before turning down the corridor that would take them back to the bullpen.


End file.
